


Auror Games

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco just likes being bad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Auror Games

**Author's Note:**

> Draco just likes being bad.

**Title:** Auror Games  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Auror  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco just likes being bad.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Auror Games

~

“Gotcha, Malfoy,” Harry growled, using his body to keep his captive in place. With a mutter, he kicked Draco’s thighs apart and wedged his leg in between them. “Now I’ve got you.”

“You wish, Potter,” Draco wheezed. He wriggled his bum, and in retaliation, Harry leaned against him harder.

“Such criminal behaviour,” Harry said. “ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Now able to use his hands, Harry made short work of patting Draco down, his hands lingering on his arse and crotch.

“Subtle, Potter.”

“Shush, you. It’s my turn to be ‘good’ Auror.”

Draco grinned. “Mm, that’s fine. I _always_ plan to be ‘bad’ Auror.”

~


End file.
